Love Is A Battlefield
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: [Dingo x Ken] Of space, love, and of course, giant fighting robots. Dingo and Ken, written for the 1sentence lj community.


Disclaimer- Zone of the Enders isn't mine.

A/N- Written for the 50 sentences lj community.

#01 Comfort

She was captive to a madman, locked inside the most powerful fortress ever conceived by man, yet she took comfort in the fact that he was coming to save her.

#02. Kiss

The first time they kissed, she had been ranting on and on about something, and finally, Dingo just said "shut up" and kissed her.

#03. Soft

Her body was soft and gentle for a soldier, he noticed, even as she bullied her way into the cockpit.

#04. Pain

Once, he awoke to her shaking badly, crying softly; when he asked her why, she merely looked at him as though he were a ghost, and tackled him, pressing kisses to his face, whispering, "You're alive, oh God you're still alive..."

#05. Potatoes

Dingo groaned as he looked at the disaster zone they had once called their kitchen; "You were only supposed to boil the potatoes," he muttered, and she scowled, tossing a dishrag at his head.

#06. Rain

They had never been to Earth before, so it was quite a surprise when the it began to rain upon them; they didn't mind much though, since they were allowed to hold each other underneath a single umbrella.

#07. Chocolate

"Here," she says, blushing as red as her hair as she shoves a box toward him; he smirks, but takes the box anyway, letting his fingers deliberately run over her knuckles as he does.

#08. Happiness

He doesn't remember happiness, and she's never had it to begin with, but as he looks up at her from his hospital bed after the battle, he figures they can help each other out.

#09. Telephone

Leo rolled his eyes as he saw the communiques flashing back and forth between Ken and Dingo across the comm band; "Stop flirting you two," he groaned, hoping to remind them that they were on a mission, not a date.

#10. Ears

"Did you just lick my ear?" she demanded, turning in the confined spaces of Jehuty's cockpit; "It looks tasty," he replied mischievously.

#11. Name

They had always used each other's first names; she did it first as a way to build trust, he did it without thinking.

#12. Sensual

After he met and consequently defeated her, she stalked toward him, took off her helmet and undid her hair clips, her long fiery mane swaying back and forth behind her, and at that moment, he decided that she was beautiful.

#13. Death

He died once, in front of her, bleeding and gasping, and she was terrified of what might happen to her if she did anything to help; but without hesitation, she decided that he was worth saving.

#14. Sex

Their first time together is at once sweet and tender and yet amazingly passionate; Leo and ADA both, however, wish they hadn't done it in Jehuty's cockpit.

#15. Touch

Much to his surprise, Ken is actually a very possessive person, often forcibly taking his hand as they walk, or making sure she's brushing up against him in an elevator; but hey, he's not complaining.

#16. Weakness

She was ashamed when he laughed at her inability to pilot without A.I., knowing that there was a crucial difference between his skills and hers.

#17. Tears

He was alive, he was safe, and that was all that mattered, she knew, as she pressed her face against his chest, so why was she still crying?

#18. Speed

Watching Dingo fight was truly amazing for her; his movements, his grace, and the sheer ferocity of his attacks made it impossible not to be mesmerized.

#19. Wind

Watching her, standing atop that hill, the wind sweeping her hair out as she lightly chewed on her lip, Dingo couldn't but feel his heart pound against his chest.

#20. Freedom

She had held his life in her hands, threatening him with death and made him a slave; yet he could not bring himself to hate her, and barely cared when she finally freed him from Jehuty.

#21. Life

She had granted him life in lieu of eternal death, though at a price; the only price he asked for to save her life was an apology.

#22. Jealousy

"You've been spending way too much time on that machine," Ken complained; he responded by grabbing her by the waist kissing her fiercely, murmuring, "Well, then I'll just have to make it up to you."

#23. Hands

Hands with the skill to pilot the most powerful machine in existence, Ken thought to herself, were very good for other things as well.

#24. Taste

When Dingo woke up after the battle with Anubis, he nearly cried at the sight before him; Ken in a lovely summer dress holding a plate of hot, delicious food.

#25. Devotion

What he didn't know, and what Ken had sworn Leo to secrecy on, was that not only did she stay by his bedside the entire time he was unconscious, but that she had been the one who insisted on changing him out of his jumpsuit when they pulled him out of Jehuty.

#26. Forever

When she saved his life, she did out of a need for the truth and revenge; however, within two months, she wanted to save his life because she wanted to be with him forever.

#27. Blood

He stares at the wound blankly, as though he can't quite comprehend it; "Get me a band-aid already, Dingo," she mutters, scowling as she kicked him in the shin to wake him up.

#28. Sickness

His personality was so magnetic it was a sickness to her, taking over her body until all she wanted was him, to be with him, to fight alongside him.

#29. Melody

Surprisingly, Ken could carry a tune very well, something that cost Dingo twenty bucks and his heart.

#30. Star

Though he had both flown and fought among the stars, somehow, they seemed more beautiful when she was standing in front of them, the center of his universe.

#31. Home

"Welcome home," she whispered softly, standing at the doorway, and he smiled, knowing that everything they went through had been worth it.

#32. Confusion

"What? What the Hell did I do?" Dingo asked helplessly as Ken stalked off and Leo snickered in the background, wincing at the red mark against his cheek, "I only said you might not fit into your old jumpsuit!"

#33. Fear

She had never been afraid until she met him; after that, she was afraid he would die so many times that she barely remembered a time that she wasn't.

#34. Lighting/Thunder

The thunderous blast rocked Jehuty, and Dingo figured he was about to finally bite the big one as Aumaan began to explode- which was a shame, since he had been hoping to finally have a normal conversation with Ken.

#35. Bonds

They had a connection the first time they met- but though she knew about him in that moment, he was the one who would teach her about herself.

#36. Market

Dingo sucked in labored breath after labored breath; he didn't think he'd last much longer; "Dingo, hurry up! There's still an hour till the mall closes!" Ken chided, grinning cheerily.

#37. Technology

Technology kept his body alive when it had no heart and lungs, and then later rebuilt those missing organs; but it was Ken who helped him live in the aftermath.

#38. Gift

"I trust you," he whispered, and she knew that nothing he would ever give after that would ever mean as much to her as those three words.

#39. Smile

She got up to retrieve the program from Lloyd; when he tried to protest, she smiled at him, and he got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out okay in the end.

#40. Innocence

They may have both been veteran soldiers, fighting in giant mechanical weapons, but still, Ken blushed like a schoolgirl when she walked in on him changing.

#41. Completion

Ken smiled slightly and told him that they had finished repairing his body, making him whole again; but what she didn't know was that he was already whole, simply because she was holding his hand as she spoke.

#42. Clouds

She sat on his lap as they soared above the clouds, and, though he couldn't see it, she was smiling as she leaned back against him, feeling safe for the first time in months.

#43. Sky

The stars seemed more beautiful under a sky, and she seemed more beautiful every day he saw her.

#44. Heaven

"I'm pregnant," Ken whispered, and Dingo decided right then and there that this was the best moment of his life.

#45. Hell

_Oh God Oh God Oh God he's dead_ she wanted to scream, watching the terrible white light encompass the horizon and seeing no one come out alive.

#46. Sun

The sunlight streaming into through the window woke him up, and she sat back down on the bed, smiling at him in his own t-shirt; he couldn't have asked for a more perfect start to the day.

#47. Moon

He offered her a dance in the moonlight; she thought it was stupidly romantic, but laughed and waltzed as though she had been doing it all her life.

#48. Waves

Wave after wave of her missiles were destroyed by Jehuty, and, when the other Orbital Frame closed in on Ardjet and smashed her into the ground, Ken decided that the runner in there was worth getting to know.

#49. Hair

When Ken climbed into the cockpit, her hair drifted in front of his face like temptation incarnate; he couldn't help himself, and stole a whiff of its aroma.

#50. Supernova

As the supernova of Aumaan's destruction faded away, he stepped out of the light, battered, bruised, but alive; she cried, and caught him before he fell.


End file.
